walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Themes: Amputations
Amputation is a recurring theme in The Walking Dead. It is the loss of body parts due to various causes. Occurrences Comic Series *Michonne cuts off Mike and Terry's arms and jaws. (Michonne Special) *Susie and Rachel Greene are decapitated by Thomas Richards. (Issue 15) *Thomas Richards cuts off Andrea's earlobe. (Issue 17) *Rick Grimes amputates Allen's leg to prevent the infection from spreading. (Issue 21) *Rick's hand is brutally amputated by The Governor. (Issue 28) *Michonne bites off The Governor's ear. (Issue 28) *Penny Blake eats an amputated foot and Rick's hand. (Issue 29) *The Governor watches his "TV" of 57 decapitated, undead heads. (Issue 29) *Michonne slices off Eugene Cooney's head. (Issue 31) *The Governor attempts to feed Penny an amputated foot. (Issue 32) *Michonne slices off The Governor's arm and penis, and removes his eyeball with a spoon. (Issue 33) *Dale's leg is amputated by Rick. (Issue 40) *Bruce Allan Cooper walks in while The Governor is watching his "TV" of heads. (Issue 43) *The Governor and his men decapitate Caesar Martinez and use his head as propaganda for the Woodbury Army. (Issue 43) *Michonne slices James Lee Steagal's head in half. (Issue 45) *The Governor decapitates Tyreese's head with Michonne's katana. (Issue 46) *Lilly Caul shoots The Governor in the head, removing his only remaining eye. (Issue 48) *Morgan fed human body parts to Duane. (Comic Series) *Dale's last leg is amputated and eaten by The Hunters. (Issue 63) *Greg humorously says he hates eating leftovers, meaning Rick's missing hand and Dale's missing leg. (Issue 65) *Andrea shoots off Greg's ear. (Issue 65) *Chris's index finger is shot off by Andrea. (Issue 65) *Michonne amputates Morgan's arm to prevent reanimation. (Issue 82) *Rick amputates Jessie Anderson's hand in order to save his son Carl. (Issue 83) *Douglas Monroe accidentally shoots Carl's eye out. (Issue 83) *Michonne decapitates an unnamed savior. (Issue 97) *Abraham Ford gets his eye shot out by Dwight. (Issue 98) *Negan beats Glenn to death, causing Glenn's eye to pop out. (Issue 100) *Connor's leg breaks off after being pushed out of a bell tower by Andrea. (Issue 114) *Heath's leg is blown off after Negan throws a grenade over the walls of Alexandria. (Issue 120) *One of the Whisperers is decapitated by Dante. (Issue 132) *Alpha decapitates 12 group members and impales their heads on pikes. (Issue 144) *Alpha is decapitated by Negan. (Issue 156) *Connie's hand is cut off in order to survive the infection. (Issue 161) TV Series *Rick Grimes and Morales amputate several of Wayne Dunlap's body parts. (Guts) *Merle Dixon is forced to amputate his hand to escape the roof of a building. (Tell It to the Frogs) *Dale Horvath decapitates a walker eating a deer. (Tell It to the Frogs) *Daryl Dixon decapitates a walker while escaping the CDC. (TS-19) *Glenn Rhee nearly decapitates the walker that attacked Maggie Greene in Steve's Pharmacy. (Secrets) *Randall is prompted to have his leg amputated, after impaling his leg on a spike, but, Rick managed to pull his leg off before it happened. (Triggerfinger) *Michonne decapitates three walkers while in a medicine store. (Seed) *Rick amputates the lower portion of Hershel Greene's right leg after he is bitten by a walker. (Seed) *Rick wishes to amputate Big Tiny's scratched area, but cannot. (Sick) *Sean is sliced in half by the helicopter's main rotor assembly after it crashed. (Walk With Me) *Michonne decapitates her two walker pets while hiding from The Governor and his men. (Walk With Me) *Andrew cut a deer in half and took out its heart. (Killer Within) *Michonne decapitates Crowley's head in an ambush. (Hounded) *Glenn cuts two fingers off a walker to give an engagement ring to Maggie. (This Sorrowful Life) *Merle has two fingers on his left hand bitten off by The Governor. (This Sorrowful Life) *Ryan Samuels's arm was about to be amputated before revealing that he was also bitten in the nape. (Infected) *Hershel is first sliced through the neck, then decapitated by The Governor. (Too Far Gone) *Bob Stookey has his left leg amputated from the knee down and cannibalized by Gareth, Martin, Theresa, Albert, Greg, and Mike. (Strangers) *Gareth has a few of his fingers shot off by Rick when the Terminus survivors are ambushed at Father Gabriel Stokes's church. (Four Walls and a Roof) *Joan has her arm amputated after she is bitten. (Slabtown) *Tyreese Williams has his forearm amputated by Michonne after he is bitten, but dies from blood loss. (What Happened and What's Going On) *Wade hacks off Cam's forearm after Daryl causes him to get bitten by a walker. (Always Accountable) *Bud is decapitated when his group is shot by Daryl Dixon. (No Way Out) *Jessie Anderson has her arm amputated by Rick Grimes. (No Way Out) *Carl Grimes has his right eye shot out by Ron Anderson. (No Way Out) *Glenn Rhee or Rick Grimes decapitate three walkers. (Not Tomorrow Yet) *Denise Cloyd gets her right eye accidentally shot out by Dwight. (Twice as Far) Fear The Walking Dead *Calvin lost his leg and lower jaw when Nick runs him over with Travis' truck. (Pilot) *Griselda has part of her leg amputated after some scaffolding falls on her foot and severely injures it during a riot. (Cobalt) *Jeremiah Otto is decapitated by Madison as part of a peace agreement with Qaletaqa Walker. (Children of Wrath) *Jake Otto has his arm cut off by Nick Clark because he was bitten. (Brother's Keeper) Webisodes *Hannah watches two zombies eat an unknown lady whose arm has been gnawed off. (A New Day) *Walkers attack Hannah and her legs are fully devoured. (Everything Dies) *B.J. is decapitated by Kelly. (Parting Shots) Video Game *Lee Everett shoots half of the zombified Atlanta Police Officer's head off. (A New Day) *Lee can choose to amputate the leg of David Parker. (Starved For Help) *Mark gets both of his legs amputated by the St. John Family. (Starved For Help) *Kenny or Christa amputates Lee's bitten arm. He can also do it himself. (Determinant) (No Time Left) *Lee decapitates half a walker's head, while battling through a herd of walkers. (No Time Left) *The Stranger decapitates his wife, Tess (Zombified) and places her head in a bowling ball bag. (No Time Left) *If you put the handcuffs on the zombified security guard instead of Lee, the zombie's arm will come off when you try to get his gun, key, or both. (No Time Left) *Clyde shoots half Marcus Crabtree's head off while he was choking Jerry. (Vince's Story) *Danny or Justin have one of their feet shot off by Vince. (Vince's Story) *Clementine rips off a walkers' arm while it was attacking her. (All That Remains) *Peter Joseph Randall suggests amputating Clementine's arm when he considers the possibility of her being infected, and mentions that he had a cousin who survived infection by amputating the bitten limb. (All That Remains) *Pete considers cutting his bitten leg off, but denies it, due to the bleeding it would cause and him and Clementine being lost in the middle of the woods, with nowhere to go. (Determinant) (A House Divided *Reggie had his arm amputated by Mike after being surprised by a walker and bitten. (In Harm's Way) *Kenny loses his left eye after being hit repeatedly with a walkie-talkie by William Carver. (In Harm's Way) *Troy's penis is shot off by Jane. (In Harm's Way) *Clementine cuts off Sarita's arm after she was bitten by a walker. (Determinant) (In Harm's Way) (Amid The Ruins) *Clementine cuts off a walker's arm with a hatchet. (Amid The Ruins) *Zachary is missing two fingers on his right hand. (In Too Deep) *Michonne cuts off Norma's arm during the invasion. (What We Deserve) *Clementine injures the ring finger on her left hand while fighting walkers and is forced to cut it off. (Determinant) (Ties That Bind - Part 1) *Francine has her middle finger chopped off by the New Frontier. (Ties That Bind - Part 2) *Rufus has his arm hacked off by Javier García. (Determinant) (From the Gallows) Dead Reckoning *Paul's head is shot off by Gary Taylor after he gets infected and bites his daughter. (Dead Reckoning) *Patty Taylor's face is shot halfway off when Shane Walsh regrettably shoots her after turning. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game *If a perfect hit is made with an axe, the character will decapitate the walker and stomp it to death. (Social Game) Novel Series *Philip Blake and Nick Parsons discuss whether to amputate Bobby Marsh's leg to prevent reanimation. (Rise of the Governor) Category:Themes *